Tibalt
Tibalt, also known as the "Fiend Blooded" is a half devil-half human planeswalker and an antagonist from Magic: the Gathering. History Not much is known about Tibalt's youth, but when he became an human adult, he decided to become a necromancer (which is a profession on Innistrad, Tibalt's home plane). He wanted to emulate his teacher but unfortunately for him, he wasn't skillful enough to master necromancy. Being distraught because of his failure and becoming more hateful, he decided to use what he learned on the living as apposed to the dead. His mission was to study the effects of pain on living organisms. He started on vermin and eventually did experiments on humans. His actions interested the Plane's devil population, whom told Tibalt about the true nature of pain. As Tibalt became more sloppy and psychotic, the towns people found out about his experiment and wanted him stopped. Soon enough, a group of inquisitors cornered him in his torture chamber with the intent of arresting him. Before they got the chance, he cast a powerful spell that came about from the devil's teachings as well as his research. He fused himself with all the devils at the cost of experiencing all of the pain he inflicted on others. His Planeswalker spark ignited, flinging him to an unknown plane, safe from harm. He was free to bring his unique brand of pain to the rest of the Multiverse. He eventually returned to Innistrad to challenge the vampire planeswalker Sorin Markov. The details of their battle mostly remain a secret, but it is known that Tibalt lost the confrontation almost losing his life in the process. In War of the Spark, Tibalt was brought to Ravnica by Nicol Bolas and was imprisoned by the Immortal Sun. He was one of the many Planeswalkers who fought against Bolas. He and Davriel Cane lead an army of demons and devils to fight the Dreadhorde. Tibalt survived the War. Tibalt later appears as the main antagonist of the Chandra comics made by IDW. Trying to exploit her inner turmoil, Tibalt clashed with Chandra and her allies to revel in their pain. Tibalt defeated Chandra and managed to weaken her moral but she managed to recover and both are in middle of another fight. Powers and Abilities When he was human, Tibalt only had his intelligence and scientific equipment to aid him. After his ascension as a Planeswalker, he gained the ability to travel between planes. He also gained the ability to use empath magic, which he has used on many creatures. He gains strength by inflicting pain on others. He can also create lightning from his hands and create a giant illusion of himself. Gallery browbeat.jpg feat237b blightning art.jpg svt.jpg|Sorin vs Tibalt 11_GkyUk9cLSX.jpg|Tibalt from War of the Spark Trivia *Tibalt has been dubbed the "Worst Planeswalker" by the Magic: the Gathering fan base because his lore and original card are seen as terrible. Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Category:Mutated Category:Rivals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:On & Off Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Abusers